Tutorial 3
John Aquiferre 2.jpg|"Why don't you live out my dreams and complete this expensive Pokedex, stranger" Huh? Oh, sup. I didn't notice you there. I was too busy checking out my rock-hard abs. If you don't know me, then I'm incredibly saddened. I'm the Class-A Model, John Aquiferre. Nice to meet ya. In this tutorial, (why Professor Ivory made me cover it is astounding) I will be going over Locations so try not to fall asleep, okay? Let's make this quick and easy so I can go back to taking pictures. Remember Kids: The Format of these Pages are just ''one ''author's interpretation. As long as you meet the standard requirements and relay the necessary information, you are good. We respect that as over time, you will come to develop your own unique writing style and we do not wish to hinder you. Regions Okay. A region is an organized area of the Pokemon World. Generally, a region is a smaller section of a larger continent, such as Kanto and Johto or it's own island like Hoenn. It can have a Pokemon League, but it doesn't have to. Sometimes, the best thing about a Region is how unique it is. Look at Orre. It doesn't have many wild Pokemon or a Pokemon League. Almia is run by Pokemon Rangers so diversity is something you want to keep in mind when creating a Region. Kalos is a Region built on beauty while it seems Unova revolves around the busy city life. It's also important to note that creating a Region is a lot of work and shouldn't be taken lightly. Additionally, consider using a theme for the region. Maybe not as obvious as Minto's Musical Theme or Kanto's Color theme, but it is something. Nonaf, (personally my favorite), uses YOUR names, so to speak. So, assuming you read the Second Tutorial on creating characters, create a new page and name it. For this Example, I will be using a small resort island with nothing major to show off. The name of the region will be... Astari. According to Google Translate, it is roughly Greek for Star. I will be using a Space Theme for the Asteri Region. *A little fun fact: I, BlueScarf, don't believe a region should have a Pokemon League unless their is an 'O' 'in the name. Evidence to back this up- Kant'o. J'o'''ht'o'. H'o'enn. Sinn'o'h. Un'o'va. Kal'o's. I'm not die hard about this, however. Just a little trivia. ''The Astari Region (Japanese: 星 Hoshi) is a beautiful lush island a few miles off the coast of the Minto Region. The region is not huge and does not host it's own Pokemon League. Instead, it acts as a Resort to weary trainers who wish to enjoy themselves and relax with their family, friends, and Pokemon. So this time, I decided to start off with my Intro Paragraph while it was still hot in my head. I made a few edits and revisions and now I feel I'm ready to go on. But wait! What have I forgotten? If you guess a Template, then you are correct. The name of The Region Template will be...RegionBox if I'm not mistakened. Remember to put it before the Starting Paragraph or it will be messy. The boxes this time around shouldn't be too difficult. For Videogames, put Pokemon Fano. For Rival, put Various. And unless there is a super important reason why a disbanded organization such as Team Galatic is situated in your Region, then I suggest leaving it as n/a. For Starter Pokemon, put n/a if your region does not give out Pokez like that. How's your page looking? Do you have a stellar picture? Next, Let's Set The Stage and Add Details, Details, Details! Add the following Headings. Cities of Interest. *Come on. You can't have a region without settlements. Places of Interest. *Forests, Random Malls, and basically anything outside of your settlement go here. Pokemon League *If your region does not have a PKMN League, then skip this part. Trivia *Good old fashioned Trivia. I luckily only have to use three headings but kudos to you. There's not really much I can say about regions otherwise... Look to Nonaf, Kalos, and the other regions for reference. Cities and Towns If there is anything more annoying than thinking of names for your cities, it's creating each and everyone one of them. Yup, it's tough times. Make a Heading #3 for All Areas of Interest. Here is an example. Settlement/Place Name Here! Settlement Town (JP NAME) is a bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. Simple. If you have anything important such as a Lab, make a Lab heading. If you're giving out "Starter Pokemon", make a Starters Heading. It's just that simple. Nothing to it. Oh, fudge. I almost forgot the template. Curses! The name of the Template is''' City'... I think. Everything, again, is DIY. Let's move on. We're almost done! P.S Areas of interest are virtually the same except the template is' PoI'. In case you were wonder it stands for '''P'laces''' o'f' I'nterest. (Capital i) Buildings: Coming Soon Coming Soon to PCs near you... THeND I hope you guys enjoyed the tutorial and I hope it was helpful. If I rushed through something or was unclear about a topic, be sure to let me know in the comments. Sometimes, I get lazy...(a lot actually). For more excellent reading, feel free to check out... *'Tutorial 1 which covers '''BEFORE GETTING STARTED. *'Tutorial 2' which covers making two types of Characters. *'Tutorial 4' will covers items and miscellaneous stuff. *If you would like to see a tutorial made, leave a comment. Thanks and tell your friends about the wikia! We're thirsty for people (lol. Good Night and Good Morning)